To Hogwarts We Go!
by Quiet.catastrophe
Summary: Rewrite of After Blood of Oympus) Demigods meet wizards! What can possibly go wrong?...Oh, You Know, besides Umbridge thinking they're half breeds and kill them, Hermione getting too suspicious, revealing themselves... Yup, What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**To Hogwarts we go! (Rewrite of After Blood of Olympus.)**

 **Note- Well, a note, in case you didn't know,**

 **Atlas is now Leo's twin, Because it made more sense since they are barely any Greek heroines. Leah is now on the other side of Ogygia.**

 **Atlas is named Lex.**

 **Leah is now Named Lucille.**

 **Done !**

 **This is a cross over between Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson, And Harry Potter. If you do not understand something, Feel free to send me a PM, Or if you're on a guest account, Review.**

 **I do not Own Harry potter, Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson, they belong to Rick Riordan And JK Rowling.**

 **Other OC's:**

 **Alex- daughter of Zeus, With long black hair shaved on one side, and piercings on her lip, Eyebrow, Nose, tongue and belly button. Her weapons are a double ended scythe, and a belt of throwing knives.**

 **Underline w/ brackets= Lex**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Camp Half Bl- Wait, we're Going to** ** _London?!_**

 **Alex**

We never wanted to be heroes. Or halfbloods. But life is never fair.

Hi, My name is Alex. (Last name will never, _EVER_ be stated). I'm a daughter of Zeus, half sister to Thalia. And this is the story of how we actually met wizards. Funny right? As a halfblood, you'd think all the weird stuff is over. _' Okay, Greek Gods exist, And the parent you hated and thought abandoned you is actually a God. Congratulations, you're a halfblood.'_ And it didn't help when we met the Romans; don't get me wrong, we love those guys (Uptight as hell, but they're cool) But it also means that there are many possibilities that there are way more gods out there. I mean, what's stopping the Norse gods from existing? Nothing. Exactly. Which is my point.

But back to the real story; This is how we Met Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, and many more.

[Good job with the somewhat dramatic intro. Can I tell this part of the story?]

Go ahead, Lex.

Lex

Hi, Names Lex, twin to Leo Valdez, And all time bad boy. Any who, this crazy train wreck started when Conner Stoll busted into my cabin and I almost smashed his head in with a hammer. (On accident, of course.)

I was in Bunker Nine, checking out my metal Dragon, Vitae (Life in Latin) for any damages after we were exploded by a hot fiery ball of fire.( I know, should've gotten to it earlier, But I was only rechecking. Making sure everything was perfect.) When suddenly, Conner burst through the door, panting heavily, I whirled around and was about to bash his head in with a hammer I had in my hand, and stopped about 3 centimeters from his head. "Oh." I said weakly.

"Sorry, Con." He glared at me for a few minutes before regaining his silly demeanor. (Oh Gods, too much time with Athena spawn)

"Chiron wants you In the big house. Meeting of some sort, I think." I groaned. Usually, meetings with only select people was a sign of _danger! DANGER!_ But this was Chiron. One of the only adults I can actually respect, next to my Dad.

So, after making sure that Vitae wouldn't explode if I left her that way, I made my way to the Big House.

Once I got there, the only people there were Percy, Annabeth, Lucille, My girlfriend, and Leo. I sat down between Leo and Annabeth. I fiddled my hands (Cursed ADHD) around, Making random things with Random wires and Copper, or tapping my foot. At one point, Leo looked at me.

"Dang, _hermáno_. I know we're like, the two most ADHD Demigods here, but is this really your ADHD or are you just extremely nervous?" I glared at him. "I wouldn't say anything. Look at your hands, _hermánito_. " He looked down, just realizing that he was doing the exact same thing. He laughed as I smirked.

A few minutes later, Calypso, Piper, Nico, Will, Alex, Thalia (The Hunters were visiting today) and Jason walked in, their expressions a mixture of confusion and Curiosity. Chiron rolled into the room in his wheelchair form, as we all sat around the Ping-Pong table. Chiron looked at all of us. "Now, Heroes, Today, I have something to discuss with you." We all nodded; Percy looked as though he wanted Chiron to get to the point already. "A Old friend of mine, Dumbledore-" I snickered. "Wait, did you just say Dumb Old Door ?" Leo said, earning laughs from everyone around the table. Chiron looked amused. "I'd suggest to not call him that in person." Leo nodded. "So any who, this friend runs a school for wizards in London-" "Woah Woah Woah." Started Alex. "You mean, the people with the dresses and Pointy hats? Those wizards?" Chiron thought a bit, and nodded. "Well, sort of like that, Alex. Dumbledore will explain everything you want to know." Alex nodded, although she didn't look satisfied. "They're entering a war with the Dark Wizard, Voldemort." We all had grim faces; This didn't seem good. "And you are needed to protect a child that may be able to change the whole course of this war." Percy raised an eyebrow. "They have prophecies?" Chiron nodded, and we all groaned. We've had enough prophecies for one lifetime. "So, our mission is to protect this kid?" Asked Thalia. "And you must not reveal who you really are. Raise no suspicions, and try to not let anything slip. All they know is that you're transfer students from America, who are able to do wandless magic. Do not reveal yourselves. Understood?"

We all nodded; we were undercover every time we went to school in the mortal world. How hard could this be?

"You leave in a day. The Goddess of Magic, Hecate, will come to give you her blessing. You are entering as Fifth years, so it'd be just a bit suspicious if you didn't know any of the standard Fifth year magic. You will buy your school supplies with Dumbledore, Who is the Headmaster." "What's the schools name?" Inquired Annabeth (GAH! Way Too much time around Athena spawn!)

He looked a little miffed as he said this. "Hogwarts, my child." We all burst out laughing, even Nico, who I thought wasn't even able to laugh.

"Who names a school after pig-skin?" Said Percy between laughs. After a few minutes, we all calmed down. "Leo, Lex, I need you to build something. The typical way of communication in the Wizarding world is by owl, but I don't think an owl with able to make it across the ocean, and Iris messaging is too risky, so I need you to build phones." Huh, didn't know Chiron knew what a phone was. Then again, he's more modern then most adults would be if they lived thousands of years. "But don't they attract monsters?" Asked Piper. "Which is why I'm asking them to build it. I need you to build phones that don't send out signals to monsters, and I need you to make them...everything proof." Chiron said. "What do you mean?" We asked. "Well, Percy works with water, Jason, Alex and Thalia with Thunder, you with fire..." We caught on. "While we're at it, want us to make them so you can't lose it, like Riptide?" Chiron smiled. "Perfect, Percy has always had a knack for losing things." "Hey!" Whined Percy as everyone laughed at his expense. We nodded. "Alright, So how many do we need? Is it just us or are Romans coming too?" "I've already told the Romans of our mission, so we would also need phones for Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. " 13 phones. Dang, a bit of overkill. Maybe we should ask Father for help. Bunker 9 would be useful too. Especially Harley. That kid is _awesome_ with mechanics. He'd probably be excited for this project. "And we leave in two days, right?" Leo said, as he stood. "Might as well start now. C'mon Lex, we have work to do."

And with that, the meeting was over.

 **And so is this chapter. Cx**

 **Until next time, My lovely snowflakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

 **Chapter 2: Hecate gives us her blessing, and pancakes!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles or Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

 **AH! Sorry! I realized I uploaded/posted Chapter** ** _3_** **Not chapter 2…Really sorry Guys! Forgive me x.x**

Chiron woke us up so early that I don't even think the nymphs are up yet.

I mean, okay, you're getting blessed by a god, super important, I know this. But at _5 am_ in the morning? You've got to be kidding! I mean, I'm pretty sure Chiron hasn't even gotten the curlers out of his tail yet. (Sorry, couldn't resist.) Hazel, Frank and Reyna were there too, looking as though they had fallen out of bed and ran here on foot.

"Why does it have to be so damn _early?_ " Complained Nico to Will. He's not much of a morning person. Will, on the other hand…." Oh _Please_ , this is barely early." Being a son of Apollo meant you woke up early, no matter what. Must be annoying.

 _Anyways,_ there we were, standing in front of the Big House, shivering slightly in the breeze that was coming in late August. Then, with a _Flash_ _!_ _Bam! Squeak!_ The Goddess of magic and crossroads appeared in front of us, Gale the what's-it-called at her feet. She raised her arms. "Heroes." She called. We all bowed at once. "I am here to give you my blessing." She began and looked at our super-tired faces. "And perhaps some breakfast." She mused. "Pancakes?" Said Leo hopefully. He was more tired than most of us, having been working on the phones all night. Hecate smiled. "We shall see, Young one. Now Come along! We have much to discuss."

And then we all followed her into the Big House, towards our new adventure (And possibly breakfast.)

We all sat around the Ping pong table. "Now, as you know, my world, Or, _Other_ world is in danger of an upcoming war, And I need you to protect the one who can end this war, for better or worse." Wow. Déjà vu much? Thalia nudged me. "Kelp Head, you're not in this war!" She whispered to me. I rolled my eyes at her. "You will be posing as foreign students from an exchange program in America. Your school will be called Delphi Academy of the Magic arts. The Only thing that they will know that relates to your demigod life is the fact that you can do wandless 'Magic.' Other than that, they know nothing.

The only ones who know of your true purpose is the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, and the rest of the faculty members as well. Any questions?"

"Is anyone else other than the Romans coming?" Hecate and Chiron looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. "Well…." Began Chiron. "A Couple people from The House of Life…" "Stop being so cryptic, Chiron. What's the House of Life?" "The House of Life is where the Magicians of Egypt reside in." Hecate told us.

Silence.

I smirked at Annabeth, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sorry. Can you repeat that?" Asked Lucille incredulously. "Did you just say _Egyptian?_ " Hecate nodded. "So, not only are the Roman and Greek Gods real, but you're telling me _Egyptian_ gods are real too?" Frank said eyes widening. "That's it. I'm Done. I don't wanna be a demigod anymore." Moaned Thalia, slumping her head on the table. "We can give up on trying to be normal now." Leo complained to Lex, who was repeatedly banging his head on the table, with mutters of "Screw it- No more info- My head will explode- No more Gods- No more missions- I need coffee- It's too early for this- "Nico was silent, along with Will, who both seemed to be processing this information. Hazel and Reyna had their heads resting on their hands, their expressions showing identical looks of 'I give up.' I feel bad for them. Had I not known this prior, I probably would be reacting like this too. Annabeth would probably just assess how the situation would affect our mission. Like she always, always, always, _always_ says, _'Athena Always has a plan.'_

"I won't go into much detail about the Egyptian life- ""I think that's best for all of us." Stated Alex dryly. "-But your Companions on the Egyptian side are: Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Zia, And Walter Stone." Most of them met the names with mute nods, or snores, depending if said person was asleep. (Nico. Fell asleep when she said Zia. Poor guy.) Me and Annabeth simply smiled when we heard our friends' names though. "When will they be arriving? Or will we just see them at Hogwarts?" Hecate thought. "They will arrive here in about 7 to 8 hours from Brooklyn. Now, About breakfast..." Everyone perked up as she waved her hand. On my plate was a pile of pancakes that went over my head. I started drooling. "I've died and gone to Elysium." I said, as Thalia snorted, grinning at _her_ pancakes, which were _a lot_ less than mine. Frank sighed and pushed his plate away. "Um, Ce-Hecate, I'm lactose intolerant…" Hecate frowned. "Hm, I apologize." She waved his hand, and his plate changed to a bowl of his favorite cereal. He shrugged and started eating. Calypso and Lucille looked at their plates with confusion. "Leo, what is this?" Calypso asked him. Leo looked at her from where he was stuffing his face.

"Ish aa wanfake." Calypso frowned. "I can speak 'Boy-With-His-Mouth-Full' but Even _I_ didn't understand that." Lex swallowed his food, and looked at her. "It's heavenly goodness. Also known as a pancake. Try it. You'll love it. If you don't, give it to me or Leo, we need the energy, trust me." Lucille raised an eyebrow as she glanced at his plate of pancakes. "If you eat all that and more, You'll get fat, Lex." "Nah, I've never gotten fat and I used to only eat tacos." Leo grinned. "Ah, that period of time was _so_ good…..." And Then he proceeded to stuff his face again.

After we all had finished (Although I was still a bit hungry) We all looked at Hecate. (Frank was wiping off his milk mustache). "So, Mission: Don't get found out, Protect Harry Potter, defeat Voldemort?" Will said, folding his hands together and placing them on the table. "The prophecy states that Only Harry can defeat Voldemort, However, that is pretty much the plan." "And you'll give us your blessing so we know everything else, right?" Annabeth spoke up for the first time since this meeting started. Hecate nodded, raising her hands in preparation. We all stood up straighter, as mist whirled around her hands, enveloping all of us. (Too. Much. Time. . Spawn. Itis. _Argh!)_ Suddenly, information flooded into my head. It was like a dam of information had broken in my head.

I suddenly knew all the standard fifth year spells, What The 4 Founders of Hogwarts were, Potions, Potion ingredients…. Basically anything a wizard demigod needs to know when he goes undercover. I looked at Annabeth, whose eyes were wide. "Earth to Wise Girl. Can you hear me?" Annabeth snapped out of it and glared at me. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. All this information is incredible…" And then she went off in her own world again. I sighed and looked at Alex. "You aren't going to do the same, are you?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course not, I'm not Athena spawn, Kelp Head. But really, those wizards know how to hide. Gods know how many years they've been around, and Mo-I mean _muggles_ still haven't found out about them." I nodded. "That's true. And if anyone saw them, they have a spell to make them forget. _Oblviate_ , I think it's called, right?" I directed at the magic goddess. "Correct." Nico, Thalia and Alex gaped at me. "Holy crap, Kelp Head said something, and he got it right!" Exclaimed Thalia. "Call the news!" Nico and Alex cracked up as I glared at them. "Wait!" Cried the Twins. "Does that mean we have to make 4 extra phones?!" Chiron sighed at their reaction. "Yes, I suppose so." They both groaned out loud and banged their heads on the table. Then Lex looked up. "Then, may we be excused? I don't think we'll finish by tomorrow if we Don't start working on them soon…." "You have an understanding of your mission?" Inquired Hecate. _(AHHHHH! I'M INFECTED FOR SURE NOW! I HAVE TOO-MUCH-TIME-AROUND-ATHENA-SPAWN-ITIS! AHHH!)_ "A perfect understanding of it." Said Leo, a bit muffled by the table his head was still resting on. "Then You may be excused." Lex & Leo wasted no time, running out the door full speed ahead, leaving a small trail of fire in their wake. "I wish you the Best of Luck, Heroes." With that, she vanished in a swirl of mist, and magic swirls. "Well then." Said Will.

And with that, the meeting was over. And so is my turn at the mic, apparently….

Alex

Well, in my defense, my first turn at the mic was a paragraph. And Then Lex took the mic from me. All I got until this point was a dramatic intro paragraph. But I can't believe you _knew_ Egyptian Gods existed, and you never even _bothered_ to give us a _hint!_

Anyways, I had gone to my Cabin to begin packing, and was debating over bring My Normal attire (Black crop-top, Short Leather Jacket, Mini-skirt, Converse.) Or Actually dressing _slightly_ normal (Black Short sleeve shirt, Black ripped jeans, Leather Jacket, Combat boots.) Until I decided on both and stuffed them into my bag. Which is when Big Brother ( _Not!)_ Jason came into the room like a mechanical bull charging its prey. "Holy Zeus, Grace, what The Fu- "Then I remembered I can't curse on Percy's orders. Damn. "I mean, What the Hades, Grace?" I recovered. Jason seemed amused at my almost slip-up. I gave him my deluxe 'I will Murder you right here.' Stare. He walked over to his bunk. "So, Apparently, Percy _and_ Annabeth knew about Egyptian Gods. What gives?" I sighed. "Knowing how much danger those two are known for getting into, they probably got into _some_ sort of situation with 'House of Life Magicians' Became BFFs, and learned about Egyptian Gods in the process." I told him, stuffing more stuff into my bag. "Well…. It's probably _something_ like that, but did you have to add all the extra sarcasm?" "Yes." He rolled his eyes and started picking his stuff up from…Um…. everywhere. I had a little, uh, _diplomatic argument_ with someone, and might've taken it out on the Cabin…. Hippie Zeus almost lost an eye. "So, do you think this dude we have to protect will be a complete prick? Think he's some big hero?" I asked Jason. He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words. "You mean whether he'll be full of himself? Well, it's possible…. But had you not known Percy, and knew he was the hero of The Prophecy, what would've you thought?" "That he would be full of himself." I admitted. "Exactly. So this guy might be the same." He said, and picked up an orange camp-half blood shirt peppered with holes. He glared at me. I shrank back uneasily. "Um…. Sorry…. ha-ha…." I stuttered. He sighed with exasperation. "You owe me a shirt." "Yes sir!" I said mockingly, giving him a fake salute before flopping on my bunk and falling asleep.

 **The end! Heh. Welp. Percy died and went to Elysium. I wonder if he's still hungry.**

 **Anywho, Until Next time, My Lovely snowflakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo**

 **Hiiiiiiiii! So, I'm writing this…..Because I'm sad. Harry Potter's Cursed Child came out, and I** ** _still_** **don't have it. BUT I'm getting it soon. So yay!**

 **I Do not own Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson, they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3: Bunker 9 goes Bonkers**

No one, I mean _no one_ can come into Bunker 9 today. Too much work to be done, and we _still_ have 6 phones to do! (Frank, Nico's and The Egyptian ones. UGH!) We were going insane, I swear. "Where's My coffee?!" Demanded Lex, as he jumped over a table crowded with nuts and bolts and celestial bronze, and such. Nyssa didn't even look at him as she handed him a large cup of Black Coffee (I like mine with milk; Lex doesn't for some strange reason.) He chugged it down, threw the cup over his shoulder, and began working on the phone that said _'Carter'._ "How can we make personalized _covers_ for them if we don't even know who they _are_?" Whined Jake Mason, who was holding a clear plastic phone case with nothing on it. "Search up some random Egyptian Symbols! Whatever! We'll meet them soon anyway! Leave it like that!" Harley yelled at him. Man, when that kid doesn't sleep because of a project, he gets _cranky._ Don't get in the way of his 5-minute power naps. "Nyssa! How's Frank's Phone going?" Lex asked/yelled from across the room. She glanced his way. "Almost finished, Gods!" _'We all Need a nap.'_ I decided in my head, as I worked on Nico's phone case. All Black, with skulls, and a picture of his Sword (Outlined in white) In the middle. Oh, and just to tease him a little, we added a sun to the hilt. He'll figure it out soon enough. Bunker 9 is full of Solangelo Shippers. I tossed it to Jake, who slide Nico's phone into the case, and began the special enhancements; If anyone tries to take our phones by force, they'll get a nasty electric shock, you can't lose it, It's Water, Fire, Thunder, and Claw (For Frank) proof, and the cover never comes off. "Coffee round!" Announced Lucille, going around to everyone, giving them their preferred coffee, then taking her own iced coffee, and going over to the Section labeled 'Case designs' and picked up Frank's case. We had planned on it having his favorite animal painted on it, but that's _boring._ So we did this; His phone case is holographic so that it changes every 5 minutes into an animal he can change into.

I know, we're awesome.

Lucille put on her fire-safety mask, picked up a blowtorch (Warning; Do not do this at Home unless You're completely sure you won't burn your fingers off.) and began torching the holographic screen into place; Dangerous? Yes. But a more quick and efficient way then glue.

And honestly, let's give the mic to someone else. The readers don't need to hear _'The Day Bunker 9 went insane because they had too much work to do.'_

Piper

Want to be in Charge of the Aphrodite Cabin? Alright, only one condition.

Don't be Drew Tanaka.

I mean, I'm going to be gone most of the Year, and there could be a possibility we're going next year too. I don't want Drew turning our Cabin into a dictatorship. Again.

"Listen here, Drew." I started. "Unfortunately, by camp Rules, _you're_ going to be in charge when I'm gone." Drew smirked smugly; I wouldn't do that yet, _Hun_. "However, I have A lot of people watching over you, make sure you don't cross the line. Apollo could curse you; you'd have to rhyme _alllllllll year long._ The Stolls could prank you; Put superglue in your shampoo, take away all your clothes, exchange them for Nurse scrubs- "She gasped, as if it was the end of the world. "And I hope you know what the rest of the cabins could do. Not to mention, you're living in a mine field; most of your _own siblings_ think you're full of it. They can help too. So I'd think before you do anything you might regret, _Honey._ "She stood there, speechless. I smirked and walked out, the rest of my cabin cheering behind me.

What a great start to the morning!

Anyways, I had promised to Meet Hazel, Reyna and Annabeth in front of the Dining Pavilion, but it seems I got there earlier then I had originally expected, because the only one there was Annabeth. I waved as I walked up to her. She smiled, looking at me. "Where's Percy?" I asked. "Either napping, or he just woke up and remembered that he has to pack." She informed me, rolling her eyes. I grinned; such a cute couple…. I mean what? "Are we taking a plane?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice. Annabeth turned a bit green. "Uhm…Yeah. Lord Zeus promised on the Styx to not blast us out of the Sky…On insistence of Hestia and Hecate." I took a deep breath; wasn't a totally solid promise, since as a god he couldn't get punished by the Styx, _but_ on the other hand, it's nice to have some sort of guarantee. Besides, we have 3 Daughters/Sons of Zeus on this plane. He wouldn't kill them. Or at least that's what I'm hoping….

 _'_ _Cut it out Piper! You're being a pessimist.'_ I chided myself. I spotted Hazel running up the hill, her brown curls bouncing around her, and I waved. She grinned at us, and hugged us both. "I missed you guys!" "We missed you too, Hazel." Annabeth told her, smiling down at her. "Where's Reyna?" Hazel smirked slyly. "Stuck in her toga…. That's stuffed with Caramel…." We burst out laughing. Oh Gods! Reyna, fearer of no one, One of The Most powerful demi-gods, Total Badass, stuck in a _toga?!_ And with caramel, No less! That was too much! Annabeth sobered up and looked at Hazel. "Revenge for her prank for your initiation?" Hazel nodded eagerly; Reyna had pranked Hazel a couple weeks back; when Hazel had open the door to her Bunk/Cabin, a bucket of melted chocolate fell on her; There was chocolate in her curls for _weeks._ She was in a foul mood for a _really_ long time. Then we heard a battle cry, and saw Reyna charging up the hill, her hair mussed, and stuck to parts of her face with caramel. Her shirt also had caramel on it, and there was a bunch on her legs and arms. I snickered. Hazel jumped. "That's my cue. Tell Lex I said Thanks for the Caramel!" And She ran off, leaving her bag and charged down to Gods know where. Reyna gave us a small nod of acknowledgement before she starting running again. Annabeth sighed. "Figures, they choose _today_ to go nuts." I shrugged. "Makes it fun. Now, confession time." She groaned. "You knew of Egyptian Gods, but you never told me?!" "Pipes, I never told _Thalia_ and she's been my Best Friend for _years._ Percy didn't even tell Grover; and so on. It was best to keep it confidential." "I can't tell whether I should forgive you or whether you're just using your Athenian charm to woo me into thinking it was the strategic choice." She smirked. "I do have a lot of Athenian Charm. And look at you, using big words." She nudged my side, as I glared at her.

"Oh, Hey! Here comes Leo…or Is it Lex? Either way…. He looks mad." I noted, as I saw a fiery ball of fire (and a human) charge at us. It stopped about 2 centimeters from me, before it extinguished to reveal it was Lex. Or Leo? No idea. He put his hands on his knees as he panted. "Finished your project?" Annabeth asked, patting him on the back gingerly. He nodded, wheezing "Barely…Leo's on his way with our bags and the phones…." (Well. Lex then!) And then promptly fell on his back, too tired to even stand.

 **I know, I'm a jerk for ending it here. But Iiiiim the Author!**

 **Heh. Anywho, this chapter was suckish, since I uh, dislike Piper in general and don't know what she'd do. Next chapter is Probably Lex or Percy...**

 **Until Next Time, My Lovely Snowflakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I don't care if you're a giant purple** ** _elephant_** **because** ** _I've_** **given up on being normal.**

 **I do Not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles or Harry Potter. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

 **Guest: Sure! I can do that, Luckily I didn't write them meeting Draco yet...Hate at first sight. But Yeah! Neville, Luna, and Draco are all demigods! IT IS NOW CANON xD Okay. I'm weird.**

 **Read on!**

In Case you haven't noticed yet, my younger brother likes to exaggerate sometimes. I mean, okay, I stole his tool belt. _Big deal._ Which was the reason I was running up the hill (On fire). I also left Leo all the luggage (Because Calypso and Lucille had gone off, saying that they had to help Hazel run away from Reyna, whatever that means.)

So, When I opened my eyes after a not-so-subtle faint (I haven't slept in the last 24 hours, Okay?!) I did _not_ expect to get a face full of Piper. "Gah!" I yelled, snapping my head up… which Resulted in us slamming our foreheads together. "Ow! Lex, You idiot!" Piper groaned at me. "Well, you shouldn't have been right in front of my face when I woke up!" I retorted. "You shouldn't have snapped your head up so fast!" She snapped back. Which is exactly when Leo decided to show up, panting heavily. "You're a real douchebag, Lex, you know that?" "Respect your elders, _hermanito._ "I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. "O, My Great Elder of 4.3 Seconds, Forgive my silliness." He said dramatically, adding an exaggerated bow at the end. I went along with it. "You are forgiven. But do not let it happen again." Piper rolled her eyes at us. "Whatever, Things 1 & 2\. Now, be good boys and straighten out your argument. Lex wouldn't have run here like it was Taco Day If something didn't happen between you two." I raised an eyebrow. "Just how well do you know us? Its creepy…" She glared at me. I sighed and turned to Leo. I handed him his tool belt. "Sorry. Now give me my phone, Fire boy!" He took his tool belt and handed me a phone. Although I couldn't enjoy it for long as Annabeth snatched it out of my hand. "Wow, so this is the finished model? Impressive. Did you test it?" "Uh, obviously. I spent an hour talking to Percy's mom just now. Am I being hunted?" "You've been hanging out too much with Percy. Cut the sarcasm down a notch, Fire Boy." "No, No, Annabeth. _I'm_ Fire Boy. I'm _Leo. That's_ Lex. _He's_ Tool Boy." Leo scolded. She gave him her 'I'll Kill you' glare. He grinned. "Mad?" I tugged Leo down by the shirt. "Are you trying to commit suicide or something? Tell me now, I might kill you myself." He looked at me incredulously. "You _still_ aren't over the fact that I ate your taco once?" "It was the best taco in the world! I will never forgive you for that!" "It was 7 years ago!" Piper smacked the back of our heads. "Shut up! You sound like an old married couple!" We looked at each other, then back at Piper. "Sorry, Piper, but your new OTP will never happen. We're into girls!" We said simultaneously. Piper grimaced. "I have to get on a plane with these 2?" She complained. We grabbed our hearts. "Piper!" We gasped. "You've injured us!" She sighed. We smirked. "Ignore them. They're just getting their annoying out because they're way too tired and will probably fall asleep on the plane." Said Lucille from behind me. I looked up at her and put a finger to my lips. "Shh! Don't reveal all our secrets!" She grinned and kissed my forehead. "You missed, Lucy." I told her, an eyebrow raised. "No, I don't think I did." She replied, smirking. I pouted. Leo rolled his eyes. "Love struck Puppy." He said. "Cinnamon Loving Creep." I replied. We glared at each other playfully. "Boys." Warned Calypso. We gulped and looked away. Piper smiled. "If I have to be in a school with them, at least we know you two will be there." "They won't always be around~" We sang. They gave us the _'I-Love-you-but-will-still-kill-you-if-needed-stare'._

"So What'd I miss?" Said Alex, trudging up the hill with her luggage. "The usual." Said Calypso. Alex nodded, then looked at us. "No one gave them coffee…. right?" Lucille winced. "Well, it was either that or be stuck with an incomplete job. So yes, they did have coffee, and yes, it did wear off." Alex grimaced. "Well, at least its worn off…"

"What are we talking about?" Said Jason as he walked up the hill, with his luggage, and his ever-so-present gold-framed glasses on his face. "Discussing how we'll deal with 2 insane way-too-hyperactive-for-their-own-good demi-gods on a 7 hour- Is it a 7-hour trip? - Trip." Replied Piper. Jason just looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Then he turned to Annabeth. "Can you explain that without all the interjections and confusion?" Annabeth laughed. "Valdez Twins. Caffeine. Big No-No. Watch Carefully. No exceptions. 7-Hours." He nodded. "I don't want first watch." "Me Neither."

"What makes you think I do?"

"Make Frank take first watch."

"No, he'll hate us for that."

"Which'll make Hazel hate us, and I'm sorry, but I do _not_ want caramel in my toga."

"Make the Egyptians Watch them."

"Perfect!"  
"Did you guys just assign us babysitters?" We asked incredulously.

They all looked at us. "Yes."

 **Wow. This Chapter was…weird. To say at the least.**

 **Until Next time, My Lovely snowflakes!**

 **~Jackie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do Not Own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Or Harry Potter. They Belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Third Person**

"We don't even _know_ the Egyptians." Complained the Twins. "What if they're super mean and make us stay in the seat for the next seven hours and make sure we don't stand up?"

"Then that'll be a blessing for all of us." Said Frank, rolling his eyes. "Hey!" Said Lex. "We made you a super awesome case. You owe us, Zhang." Frank sighed. "Whatever, Valdez." "You'll probably fall asleep on the plane anyway, Leo." Said Hazel, who was a bit sweaty from her dash around Camp with Reyna. "You too, Lex." Said Reyna, who had gotten most of the caramel off. "Yeah, but they don't _know_ that." Leo argued. "I Know half of them. Sadie and Carter are pretty cool. I'm not so sure about This 'Zia' and 'Walter' Though." Said Percy, who was kneeling down to tie his shoes. Then, from a distance, they heard. "Don't be _stupid,_ Carter, normal camps don't have lava pit falls. ""This place seems strange to me. Foreign." "Because it's for Greek Demi-gods, not House of Life Magicians." "Stop talking. People are looking at us weird." "As if they never looked at us weird."

"Think that's them?" Said Alex dryly. "Jee, I think it is. Let's go meet them." Replied Thalia. She pursed her lips, and, with Alex taking Lex and Herself gripping Leo's arm, she walked towards the voices, followed closely behind by everyone else. There, they saw a blonde girl with tan skin and blonde hair with neon orange highlights, a girl with short black hair, a Boy with a curved sword and a boy with black hair. They all turned towards the large group. "Annabeth!" Said the blonde and ran towards her, hugging her. Percy looked at Carter. "I'm still not going to hug you." "Fine by me, dude." Alex snickered. Then remembered why they were here. "Right! Hi, Magicians that Seaweed-Brain-Forgot-to-tell-us-about, we can have a _lovely_ chat later on, but we're dropping these too off." She dropped Lex, at the same time that Thalia dropped Leo. Zia raised an eyebrow.

"Are they unable to behave themselves?" She questioned.

"More like, unable to _contain_ themselves." Corrected Hazel gently. Sadie looked at them. "They don't look so bad." Everyone snorted. "Yeah, you'll see soon enough. Just don't forget this one, very important rule…" Walt furrowed his eyebrows. "What rule?" "Don't give Them caffeine." Said Percy flatly. The Twins sighed. "We always hope they forget to say that." The 4 jumped. Lex snickered.

"Well, maybe they'll be different." "Leo, all our babysitters ran away from the apartment in a mere 3 hours of staying because we were 'crazy' and 'uncontrollable'." Carter glared at Percy. "You couldn't have stopped them?"

"Better you then me." Said Percy, shrugging.

Sadie looked at them again. "They look like elves. Cute."

Which is when the twins suddenly burst into flames. Sadie yelped and jumped back to avoid being burned. Carter, Zia, and Walt considerably backed up a few steps. Sadie looked at the other demigods. "Uh, _he-lloo?_ He's on _fire?_ React, please?" Thalia looked at the twins. "Oh look, they're on fire again." "I forgot my fire extinguisher at the Cabin." Said Piper flatly. The Magicians gaped at them. Then Carter had a thought. "Are they _immune_ to fire?" The twins clapped. "Took you awhile, didn't it?" Said Lex, amused. Sadie looked at Zia. "Well, your attacks wouldn't work then." Zia grimaced. "Shut it, Blondie." Sadie glared at her. "Anyways, you're babysitting." Said Jason, looking at them with an amused expression. "Good luck with that." Noted Lucille. The Magicians began protesting, but the demigods were already walking away.

 **Hahahahaha**

 **. Poor Egyptians.**

 **Until Next time, my lovely snowflakes!**

 **Jackie.**


	6. OOps

**Okaaaaaay. Wow. My writing was esPECIALLY bad in this story. What gives? I guess I didnt know enough grammar yet.**

 **Or how to write a good story yikes**

 **Its been like a year, I know. I am aware, even If I could've sworn more time has passed since I've actually decided to check in on this story. I might rewrite this because it was rather fun writing it in the first place but I would have to reread, rewrite and do quite a lot to get a really good story going...So it may take a lot more time than I may have.**

 **But anyways.**

 **Hi. This is the author, who will no longer be going by Jackie because I REALLY don't remember why I chose that name at all. You can call me Celeste, Catastrophe, or Cookie, whatever floats your boat. I am not dead, but mainly forgot about my stories. I've been through some stuff and had to get through a lot but in general I am a-okay. For those of you who liked my story, I'm sorry I disappeared on you. For those of you who didn't; Thank you. I realize now how cringey my writing was.**

 **(I came across at least 3 Yours used incorrectly. I wanted to crawl into a small space and die.)**

 **I might rewrite, I may not. It really depends.**


End file.
